


Miss Amélie's Slave

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Artsy, BDSM, Dominatrix, Emotionless, F/F, Jealousy, Kinky, Love, Oral, Pure, Spanking, Submissive, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little monologue by a short little Brit about her nightly sexual adventures with a certain blue lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Amélie's Slave

I am a slave to Miss Amélie.

She has no emotions.

She feels nothing.

So I feel everything.

She turns my ass red with her hands.

With her ruler.

With her paddle.

I feel her pain.

But also her satisfaction.

She ties my hands to my feet.

And I feel her tongue on my pussy.

I feel her pleasure.

She grabs my hair by the base.

She pulls almost too hard.

Almost.

I feel her teeth dig into my neck

I shriek with glee.

She doesn’t let anyone hurt me.

Sniping from the rooftops as I dash around.

Eliminating potential dangers.

(Stealing my kills more like.)

She seems distraught if I trip.

If I get hit.

At least I assume she's distraught.

Her face is expressionless as she watches me.

Watches me with Dr. Ziegler.

Carried off the battlefield to be healed.

Maybe that cocked eyebrow is jealousy.

Maybe she’ll be rough with me tonight

Maybe she’ll slip some fingers into my asshole.

As well as my pussy.

I salivate at the thought.

Sometimes I long for more.

I imagine Jack’s cock in my ass.

Reinhardt’s in my pussy.

I’m sure I could get it if I wanted.

Everyone loves my cute British accent

My big brown eyes.

How my tight sporty pants ride my ass

My cheerful personality.

But I know Miss Amélie would never allow that.

I know that I’m hers.

Hers to string up from the ceiling.

Hers to smack around as she desires.

My face is for her to sit upon.

My thighs for her to leave hickies.

My neck for her to choke.

My back for her to drag her nails.

My ear to whisper sweet nothings.

For even though she can’t truly love me.

I love her enough for both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> Dr_Ziegler  
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
